


Dad's new assistant

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 13-week Prompt: University Lecturer AU, A mixture of fluff and crack, Human AU, M/M, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: Magnus never thought someday he would cheer so much for Asmodeus’ victory.





	Dad's new assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels
> 
> So... Perhaps I deviated a little bit here. I'm not sure, but I hope you like it.

“No, no, never, absolutely not” Magnus whined, trying to evade his friends’ tight grip on him.

“C’mon, Magnus. You know what will happen if you aren’t there to help your father,” Catarina tried to put some reason in him while signaling to Ragnor to pull harder. “He will disown you.”

“Perfect for me, I can find some empty classroom and live there until graduation.”

“_Dios_. You are a pain in the ass.” Raphael murmured, keeping a certain distance. “You know our project’s budget depends on your father’s victory today. If Professor Lilith wins, it will go to those bastards from team H.”

“If you didn’t want your father to sign our project, you should have come in time to pick an advisor. But your lazy ass slept too much that day and the only one who wasn’t picked was Professor Asmodeus. So, deal with that,” Catarina huffled.

“In my defense, I had a pretty valid reason to wake up late.” Magnus pouted, trying to use his charm, but clearly failing. His friends were already too used to his antics.

“Twerking at Pandemonium is not a valid one.” Ragnor finally had enough and shoved his friend through the door.

The hall was already full of students, most of them looking forward to the lectures that would take place that morning. Each lecture would contain a sample of a group’s project, and the best one would receive a generous amount of funds from the University. Besides, the group would also be awarded credits for future endeavors.

Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael were from different departments, but they got together and planned a thoughtful social project against racial and sexual orientation discrimination. However, they were being pushed aside by some shopping bullshit Jonathan and Camille’s group created. They couldn’t lose that battle, but stay by his father’s side as an assistant was a torture he wasn’t really prepared to endure.

_Oh well… Anything for the project._ Magnus sighed deeply.

“Who’s that tall guy talking to your father?” Cat asked, pulling Magnus from the inner demons eating his thoughts. His eyes wandered to where she was looking and, for a minute, his heart stopped and his jaw dropped. There was a really handsome, tall dark-haired guy listening intently to something Asmodeus was explaining.

Magnus doesn’t know what, but _something_ made his legs move and take him towards the duo as if gravity itself was working solely on him.

Taking notice of his son’s presence, Asmodeus didn’t waste time to embrace him. “My boy, I’m glad you came.”

However, Magnus wasn’t paying attention to him. He was mesmerized by the hazel eyes looking curiously at him.

“Ah, yes. This is Alexander Lightwood, from the Law School. He will be my assistant today since you so adamantly refused to be. And if everything goes accordingly, he will work with your group from now on.”

“Hi.” Alec smiled and all air escaped from Magnus’ lungs.

Magnus never thought someday he would cheer so much for Asmodeus’ victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, obviously Magnus wants his father to win for all the good reasons, but now he has... an extra incentive.


End file.
